Tastes like crazy
by Fobia
Summary: Duncan trata de calmar a su princesa... DxC, one-shot


Hola! Aqui vengo con otra fic..CxD, una de las mas conocidas. Aclaro antes que nada: DISCULPEN LA ORTOGRAFIA!! (acentos mas q nada..) es que el word no me anda, y la unica alternativa que me queda es escribir directamente aca.. :(

En fin, espero que les guste! **TDI le pertenece a Fresh TV.**

**Tastes like crazy.**

Era un dia como cualquier otro. Todas las chicas ya se habian ido al comedor a desayunar; todas, menos yo. No podria vivir tranquila sin ver mi cama aseada y hecha, y mi ropa de dormir prolijamente acomodada bajo mi almohada. No soportaba el desorden, eso es algo que ya varios aqui se dieron cuenta. Isla del Drama...JA! Aun no puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos, aunque teniendo una E.E.C., "experiencia en campamento", era de esperarse..

A penas salgo de la cabaña, puedo ver que todos los demas campistas estaban discutiendo sobre algo en circulo. Me acerque rapidamente para ver de que se trataba; ¡no podia no enterarme de algo tan importante!

A la primera que pude divisar fue a Heather, riñendo con Duncan sobre algo. Ese criminal siempre se mete en estas cosas, y normalmente es siempre el que las empieza. Ugh, ¡¿algun dia podra contener su temperamento bestial y permanecer callado al menos por quince segundos?!

-Ahora que pasa, Duncan? Que hiciste?- me encuentro casi gritandole, algo molesta.

-Oye princesa, tu no te metas. Esto es entre la chica odiosa y yo.

-Por que te importa tanto Courtney? De todos modos, Duncan no es mi tipo..-dijo Heather, en un tono sarcastico y burlon no requerido, y menos para decir esas ridiculas acusaciones.

-Oh, por favor! Deja ya de decir cosas sin sentido y explicame que fue lo que hizo este delincuente?-, pude notar que Duncan no tenia una expresion de enfado; todo lo contrario..parecia divertirle la situacion. _"Fenómeno..."_

Heather sonrio, pero no de manera amigable, -Si tanto quieres saber, tu noviecito andaba alardeando que uno de ustedes bobos ganaria el desafio de la semana que viene. Por si no lo sabias, chico peliverde, Beth ya no esta en nuestro equipo, lo que significa que USTEDES deberian prepararse para su siguiente nominacion de perdedores.

-Eso es lo que tu crees, pero ya pronto lo veremos..-le dije en un tono amenazante a esa..esa..vibora!

-Ella solo hizo un ademan con la mano para llamar a Lindsay, y con esta detras suyo, se fueron del lugar sin decir una palabra. Los demas, al ver que el show habia llegado a su fin, tambien se alejaron hacia diferentes direcciones. Solo quedaba yo, aun molesta por el comentario de esa bruja calculadora.

Tenia tanta rabia dentro mio que fije mi vista en una pequeña piedra. La tome, apunte directo hacia la cabeza de Heather, y con una sonrisa de pura satisfaccion en mi rostro, yo...

-..hey hey princesa! Relajate un poco!

...trataba de inventar cualquier excusa para escaparme de las burlas de Duncan._ "Diablos...debi haberme asegurado de que estaba sola."_

Mis ojos parecian apuñalarlo bastante fuerte cuando lo mire detenidamente. Su expresion cambio de burlona, a algo preocupada. Si, claro, como si justo a ÉL le importase lo que piense..

-Que rayos quieres Duncan? Ya tuve suficiente como para lidiar con tus tontos juegos de palabras sobre lo loca que estoy.

Un breve silencio. Me di media vuelta, disponiendome a irme, cuando senti una leve risa a mis espaldas. _"Que inmaduro que puede llegar a ser!"_

Rio un poco mas, hasta hacercarse a mi, apoyar un brazo alrededor de mi hombro, y empezar a hablarme como solia hacer mi padre cuando tenia cinco años. -Ah, Courtney, princesa! Deja ya de tensionarte con idioteces como esta! Se que parece algo rudo..pero hacerte enojar es uno de mis hobbies preferidos.-

Trate de hacer que me soltara, pero fue en vano. Suspire pesadamente, ahora un poco resignada, pero no tan furiosa como antes. Debo admitir que este intento de humanoide y sus palabras "reconfortantes" de veras te hacen sentir bien contigo misma...Claro, hipoteticamente hablando.

-Hoy no ah sido un buen dia, eh?- lo escuho otra vez, irrumpiendo mis pensamientos sobre una supuesta hipotesis descabellada: Y que si, de verdad, esta intentando todo esto por mi? Y que si no es otra de sus infantiles bromas?

-..No, definitivamente no lo ah sido. Es solo que..- ..quizas, en todo este tiempo, estuve pensando de una manera egoista. Esta no era la primera vez que pasaba esto..

-Deja de pensar en eso de una vez! Anda, ve y toma tu desayuno. Y no te preocupes, ganaremos no solo el desafio que viene, sino todos los que le siguen, okay?

Me palmeó la espalda unas dos veces, haciendo un gesto de confianza. Esto me hizo sonreir, pero no por el hecho de que estaba segura de que ibamos a ganar...

-Okay... Te veo luego Duncan. Ah! ... Gracias...

-No fue nada; lo que sea para ver a mi princesa tranquila.

...tal vez, solo tal vez, por la posible ocurrencia de que él, justamente el rebelde, fenómeno, psicópata, y mente criminal, me estaba gustando.

Y creo que lo pude confirmar aun mas, cuando lo vi alejarse, y a mi sonriendo embelesada.

_"Ding-dong! Courtney! Despierta!"_

...Pero en que estoy pensando?! Me ruborizo un poco, y me voy al comedor. Jamas podria ocurrir! Una E.E.C. y un fugitivo? JA! Creo que el repentino calor en mis mejillas me estaba afectando un poco...

Solo espero no volverme loca buscando otra excusa para no llamar su atencion.

Sonrio por ultima vez. "Creo que ya estoy loca..."

**FIN.**

Espero sus reviews y/o sugerencias. Que tengan linda semana!

S.E.


End file.
